Loin
by Pithy
Summary: La guerre fait rage... Tout les jours, des cadavres sont retrouvés... Et un jour, Harry est capturé...


**DISCLAIMER:** JKRowling, dans sa grande bonté, nous à fait don (pour seulement 20€ et quelques) de personnages Magnifiques Je lui offre ma vie

**Rating: NC17!! NE VENEZ PAS DIRE QUE VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS PREVENU!!**

**De plus, c'est un yaoi **

**Résumé:** J'suis obligée? Boaf, vous l'avez lu avant de cliquer, et le NC17 vous explique le reste

Mais en plus, ceci est une séquelle (faite à l'envers, vu que l'histoire de ce qui ce passe avant est en court d'écriture... )

ENJOY

Un hurlement déchira le silence. Harry Potter hurlait, oh oui, il hurlait. De toute la force de ses poumons, de son corps, de son âme. Les muscles saillant sous la peau, le visage déformé par la douleur. Dans un coin de la pièce, assit sur son trône de marbre noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait. Un rire froid et glacé, qui vous déchirait les entrailles et vous tailladait les os. Tout autour du jeune corps prostré, des ombres se mouvèrent, s'approchant silencieusement. Une atmosphère de joie perverse semblait flotter au dessus d'elles. Soudain, un rire strident s'éleva de l'une des silhouette, meurtrissant les oreilles du jeune homme. Le grincement fut reprit par toute l'assemblée. Le Lord se leva alors et s'approcha de sa victime. Harry se sentit soulevé du sol, et fut maintenu debout. Il n'avait plus la force de garder la tête levée, et ferma les yeux, les ferma pour ne pas voir ce visage de cauchemars. Les rires s'interrompirent, et un ricanement s'éleva de la gorge du mage noir.

-« Alors Harry? Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais me battre ? »Ce dernier mot fut accompagné d'une violente secousse électrique. Harry gémit.

Un sourire vint ce placer sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

-«Tu vas mourir Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Mais tout d'abords, tu dois payer! » Son ton devînt furieux, et quelques mangemorts reculèrent. « Payer pour les 14 années que tu m'as fait perdre! Et les multiples échecs que tu m'as fait subir... Quel dommage que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore soit mort... » Un sourire mauvais se plaqua sur son visage « Plus personne pour te sauver... » Il fit glisser son doigt le long de la mâchoire de Harry « Oh oui, tu vas payer, et au centuple! »

Il repoussa violemment la tête du jeune homme, qui partit en arrière et rebondit sur les pavés dans un bruit sourd. Aucun son ne sortait du petit être recroquevillé à terre, ce qui semblait mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une fureur noire. Il leva sa baguette, mais sembla se ressaisir, son visage prenant un aspect neutre, et il remonta sur son trône.  
Lord Voldemort se mit à fixer Harry, et dessina quelques formes obscures. Ce dernier se mit à trembler, puis à supplier. A le supplier d'épargner, non pas lui, mais Dumbledore, les Weasley, Neville... Certains souvenirs font mal... Lorsque le Lord fut satisfait, il baissa la bout de bois contenant la plume de Fumseck... Un Fumseck réduit en cendres...

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un de ses serviteurs qui s'avança, saisit Harry par les épaules et le projeta devant le trône. Son occupant jubilait.

-"Maintenant Harry, prosterne toi! Je te l'ai déjà dit: Incline toi devant la Mort."

-"Je ne...me pros...ternerais jamais...devant vous!" Il tenta de se relever, mais il tomba lourdement à terre, le visage crispé par le douleur et la rage. Alors, Voldemort claqua des doigts, et un jeune homme sortit de derrière lui. Un jeune homme blond.

-"M...Malfoy!"

-"Malfoy."

-"Hin...Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Harry... Je suis parfaitement au courant de ta liaison avec Drago. J'en connais tout les _détails_."

Harry s'effondra. Le bras qui le surélevait légèrement lâcha.  
Il serra les poings, et mit ses bras autour de sa tête... Ils ne devaient pas voir. Deux rires semblables s'élevèrent devant lui. Non. Pas son Drago. Non. C'était impossible. Cela faisait plus d'un an... Pourtant... Ça expliquerait bien des choses... Il se releva brusquement, aveuglé par ses larmes, et fonça sur le jeune blond. Il tenta de le frapper, mais celui-ci le repoussa facilement. Sans baguette magique, Harry Potter était vulnérable.

-"JE TE MAUDIS MALFOY! TU ENTENDS? JE TE MAUDIS!"

-"Je t'entends Potter, et même un peu trop à mon goût."

-"Et...Et ce que tu m'as dis... Tu m'avais juré... Tu m'avais dit..."

-"Je t'ai menti." Un sourire sadique sur le visage, Drago se tenait à côté de son Maître.

-"Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas Harry? N'as-tu pas l'impression d'être totalement vide, mais pourtant tellement lourd? Ah, l'_Amour_... Regarde le Harry! Regarde sa beauté! Maintenant, crois-tu réellement qu'il te l'offrais?"

Voldemort lui crachait ces mots au visage.

-"Maintenant, c'est fini Harry! Mais tu vas voir, je sais me montrer magnanime. Tu as perdu tes parents, ton parrain, l'Amour" Un sourire terrifiant accompagnait ces paroles "Je vais donc t'accorder un petite compensation..."

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Son esprit était partit dans une région connue de lui seul, où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il sentit soudain de larges mains prendre possession de sa taille, et le relever. Il fut maintenu debout par les cheveux, et la douleur, déjà très présente, devint lancinante. Le Mage Noir saisi le visage d'Harry dans sa main, et ce dernier dû puiser dans toute ses réserves de courage pour ne pas hurler. Les yeux rouge posés sur lui n'étaient que colère et malveillance.

-"Tu as tort de ne pas m'écouter Harry... Lorsque Voldemort parle, c'est toujours pour dire des choses importantes..." Il lâcha la visage du brun, et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. "Mais tu le comprendras bien assez vite..." Drago se plaça à sa droite, et fixa Harry, le regard avide.

L'homme encagoulé s'éloigna du Griffondor qui retomba brutalement par terre. Tandis que son bourreau retournait à sa place, un autre la quitta. Il s'approcha lentement du corps prostré, et un rire glacial et effrayant sortit de sous sa cagoule: il exultait.

-"Potter." Harry frissonna. Cette voie, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille "Comme on se retrouve...Ne te l'avais-je pas promis?" Il souleva sa capuche, dévoilant une longue crinière blonde, et des yeux pâles, froids et mauvais.

-"Les promesses des Malfoy, on sait ce que ça vaut!" Articula Harry.

La mâchoire de Lucius se crispa.

-"Les Malfoy ont plus d'honneur que tu n'en auras jamais misérable Sang-de-Bourbe!"

Harry n'eut pas la force de répondre. Ce fut Voldemort qui le fit:

-"J'attends, Lucius."

Malfoy senior leva la tête, une lueur folle au fond des yeux; puis il s'inclina.

"Bien sûre Maître. Veuillez me pardonner."

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci était calme et stoïque. De tout manière, il allait mourir n'est-ce pas?... Et quoi de pire que le Doloris? Mais lorsque Lucius s'avança vers lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Un sourire s'étira sur les minces lèvres de Lucius. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le jeune homme: celui-ci sentit ses mains se rapprocher et se souder par les paumes. Le blond s'approcha lentement, et se pencha, la tête à quelque centimètres de celle de sa Némésis...

Potter se courba encore, et ses épaules vinrent rencontrer le sol. Lucius s'assit alors sur lui. Comprenant ses intentions, Harry ouvrit la bouche, formant un "o" de surprise. L'homme en profita, et vint caresser le palais du brun de sa langue; ce dernier hurla. Enfin... Essaya. Il donna de violents coups de pied, rua, se tourna à droite, à gauche, tenta de frapper le visage de son assaillant, mais celui-ci tenait bon. Harry prit soudain conscience de la joie morbide des mangemorts, et stoppa net.

-"Bien... Tu vas voir Potter... Je vais te faire tellement hurler que tu ne pourras plus de passer de moi..."

Il passa sa langue dans l'oreille du jeune homme, et amorça un mouvement de va-et-viens avec son bassin. Harry gémit d'horreur, Lucius d'excitation. Soudain, il sentit une chose chaude et molle s'insinuer sous son pantalon. Il se cabra pour s'éloigner de cette main indésirée, lui laissant plus de place pour bouger. Elle se mit à caresser ses fesses à travers ses sous-vêtements, tandis que les larmes commençait à rouler sur les joues du Survivant. Il allait être souillé. Voldemort ne lui accorderait même pas une mort honorable. Et Drago, Drago, qui ne faisait rien! La langue du blond tenta de se ré-introduire dans la bouche de sa victime, mais Harry la mordit violemment. Lucius se redressa alors et lui mit une gifle magistrale, avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer le visage maculé de sang et d'eau. Le brun tenta vainement de penser à autre chose, mais Lucius était plus qu'actif: ce dernier remonta ses mains, détachant cella du brun, et lui enleva l'encombrante robe de sorcier.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens... Un pull vert et un jean noir? Ce ne sont pas vraiment les couleur de ta maison dis moi..." Le brun lui cracha au visage.

Ces vêtements, c'était Drago qui lui avait offert... Lucius essuya calmement le projectile. Alors seulement, Harry paniqua: il était seul! Personne ne pouvait l'aider, il était à leur merci, à sa merci! Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, et il recula; il lui était toujours impossible de se mettre debout. Son corps ne réclamait qu'une seule chose: qu'il abandonne. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Harry Potter abandonna... Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, et il ferma les yeux; tout son corps se détendit et ses muscles se crispèrent. Les larmes coulèrent. Fatales, lourdes, définitives. Harry Potter abandonna.

_Pardon._

Lucius s'approcha sans même un sourire. Il passa la main sous le pull, et caressa la peau offerte. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il n'enlève le rempart, dévoilant un torse frêle mais musclé. Une exclamation de convoitise s'éleva du rang des Mangemorts, tandis que le blond passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à titiller les tétons, à les mordre, à les lécher... Drago se pencha un peu plus en avant. Malfoy père s'assit sur sa victime, et fit des vas-et-viens, frottant son intimité sur celle de Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher de réagir. Poussant un grognement satisfait, il prit la bouche du brun, et déboutonna son pantalon; il caressa les cuisses ainsi découverte, et l'enleva rapidement. Le pantalon fut vite suivit du caleçon, dévoilant le sexe tendu de son propriétaire. Harry gémit lorsque la main de Lucius frôla son intimité, et hurla lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Le mangemort fit de rapides mouvements, se souciant juste d'en finir au plus vite. Le Maître l'avait souhaité, mais lui désirait autre chose. Harry respirait de plus en plus difficilement et son visage se crispait au fur et à mesure que l'homme accélérait.

Enfin, jugeant que le Maître devait être satisfait, Lucius s'arrêta et se releva. Il enleva sa tunique noire, dévoilant un torse nacré et un pantalon en cuir sombre. Il y eut quelques sifflements et Lucius prit un air fier. Il se débarrassa des habits restant et s'avança vers Harry, resté sans réaction. Il s'allongea sur lui, et lui mordit brutalement l'oreille, se nourrissant du sang coulant dans sa bouche et des gémissements du brun.

Sa main descendit vers la toison brune, et caressa l'entrejambe du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux. Lucius abaissa alors son visage et lécha le corps de sa victime, lui volant ce qu'il offrait. Soudain, il remonta les jambes du garçon, venant placer l'extrémité de son sexe contre l'orifice chaud et doux. Il s'introduisit brusquement, sans aucun préliminaire. Le sang se remit à couler. Harry hurla. Lucius s'enfonça alors plus profondément. Il donna de grands coups de reins, maltraitant la prostate du jeune homme en pleurs. Laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le torse doré, il le pinça, le griffa, y apposant sa marque... L'aurait-il voulu, Harry n'aurait pas pu se débattre. Le mangemort allait de plus en plus vite, laissant s'échapper des exclamations étouffées, tandis que ses camarades poussaient des cris de bêtes, et que Drago respirait de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment interminable, le jeune homme sentit un liquide brûlant ce répandre dans son corps et une exclamation de dégoût et d'horreur franchit ses lèvres malgré lui. Lucius se retira alors et retourna s'habiller sans un regard pour sa victime.

Harry, lui, attendait la fin, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Des sanglots irrépressibles sortaient de son corps meurtrit. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, et un ombre passa sur son visage. Il distingua une tache dorée à travers ses larmes: Drago. Il se suréleva difficilement sur un bras, attrapa son pull et cacha son entrejambe. Le blond ricana.

-"Tu sais _Harry_, je le connais par coeur."

Harry rougit, et baissa les yeux. Drago prit un air prédateur, et se mit à marcher autour du brun, laissant sa main reposer sur l'épaule tendue. Il le regarda, dressé de toute sa hauteur. Soudain, il se pencha, et son visage se trouva en face de celui du brun.

-"Et bien, au revoir _mon amour_."

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Harry. Ce dernier entra en état de choc. C'est comme assommé qu'il vit Drago s'éloigner vers la porte. C'est comme assommé qu'il vit son geste d'adieu. C'est comme assommé qu'il vit le Lord Noir lever sa baguette. C'est dans un brouillard épais qu'il revit le visage de tous ceux qu'il aimait.

"_Avada_...


End file.
